Darkhold
'Darkhold' Darkhold is the Twenty-fourth raid event and the eighty-fourth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features Convergence Mode Introduction *The tussle over the Darkhold has unleashed its true powers. While participating in event missions, the powers of the Darkhold may just launch you into the Convergence Mode when you least expect it. Stay collected in the Convergence Mode and battle against the clock to spawn raid bosses. *Do not let your guard down ever, even defeating the raid bosses. By defeating the raid bosses, you would have successfully incurred the Darkhold wrath. Its corrupting influence will summon a more sinister boss - the Reinforcement Boss. Put up a strong fight as defeating these bosses will be no walk in the park. Your efforts however will definitely pay off in the form of higher raid ratings. *Reinforcement bosses are prey-possessive. If you have an outstanding Reinforcement boss in your boss list, no others will approach you even in Convergence Mode. Raid Event Extension *Are Raid Events too short? Event's over just when things are heating up? The Darkhold Raid Event will now be extended by an entire day, ending Oct. 9th 11:59pm (ET). It now spans a total of 7 days instead of the initial 6. Take advantage of this extension to battle more bosses, increase your rating, receive more rewards and partake in the newly introduced secret modes. Play intensely and don't let the additional day go to waste! Darkhold Themed Cards *Marvel: War of Heroes is celebrating its 2nd anniversary. Keeping with the celebratory spirit, we would like to thank our players for their unwavering support. *Darkhold themed card pack Vindictive Defender boasts a STRONGER than ever line up, not forgetting to mention Darkhold Raid event's reward cards! UR and above cards have a new dimension that you should be paying attention to! Make sure you participate in the Raid event and form your ideal event deck! S.H.I.E.L.D. Allegiance Login Bonus Cards *In line with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Allegiance campaign, we've been giving out login bonus cards. Hopefully you've managed to collect them, because now's the time to unleash their true potential. Keep a close watch on the following cards throughout the Darkhold Raid event: [Right Hand Red Skull|[Hydra's Right Hand Red Skull]] [Right Hand Red Skull|[Hydra's Right Hand Red Skull+]] [Nemesis Green Goblin|[Lifelong Nemesis Green Goblin]] [Nemesis Green Goblin|[Lifelong Nemesis Green Goblin+]] [Scarlet Witch|[M-Day Scarlet Witch]] [Scarlet Witch|[M-Day Scarlet Witch+]] [D'Spayre|[Dementor D'Spayre]] [D'Spayre|[Dementor D'Spayre+]] *Sometime during the event, these cards will offer raider boosts lasting an entire day. When exactly, no one knows... stay tuned to find out! Card Customization System Update *Customization card, the one and only Slayer Dr. Strange+, is in the Darkhold raid event! *The customization period is between Oct. 2nd 06:00 am - Oct. 10th 12:00 am (ET). Please ensure that you complete all customization during this period. New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [From Grace Star-Lord|[Fall From Grace Star-Lord]] (Legendary) * [Deadliest Gamora|[Galaxy’s Deadliest Gamora]] (U Rare) * [Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) * [in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) * [Jean Grey|[Time-Lost Jean Grey]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [TV Groot Rocket Raccoon|[Mojo TV Groot & Rocket Raccoon]] * [Scholar Dr. Strange|[Occult Scholar Dr. Strange]] * [Drax|[Nemesis Drax]] * [Armor Iron Man|[Cosmic Armor Iron Man]] * [the Torch Rhoman Dey|[Passing the Torch Rhoman Dey]] * [of Odin Angela|[Daughter of Odin Angela]] * [Ending Eternity|[Without Ending Eternity]] * [Trip Red Hulk|[Power Trip Red Hulk]] * [Mary Agent Venom|[Hail Mary Agent Venom]] Raider Cards New Card Raiders= |-| Old Card Raiders= |-| Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. All values are multiplied by the Damage bonus of the boss being attacked RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *RDS bars can be used automatically by selecting the number of RDS attack while fighting a boss. All natural RDS will be used first, and the rest will be topped up by RDS bars. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to use 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *It will be possible to use a hyper attack using 2 Power Pack or 2 Personal Power Pack. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar is equivalent to one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Raid event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. *All card abilities will also give a boost Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Raid Boss Weakness Schedule Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a boss. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details |- ! Main ! Multiplier |- | 1 ||12,000 ||1.2x |- | 2 ||60,000 ||1.2x |- | 3 ||150,000 ||1.5x |- | 4 ||300,000 ||1.5x |- | 5 || ||1.5x |- | 6 ||600,000 ||1.5x |- | 7 ||750,000 ||1.5x |- | 8 ||900,000 ||1.5x |- | 9 ||1,050,000 ||1.5 |- | 10 ||1,200,000 ||1.5x |- | 11 ||1,350,000 ||1.5x |- | 12 ||1,500,000 ||1.5x |- | 13 ||1,800,000 ||1.5x |- | 14 ||2,100,000 ||1.5x |- | 15 ||2,560,000 ||1.5x |- | 16 || ||1.6x |- | 17 ||3,200,000 || 1.6x |- | 18 ||4,000,000 || 1.6x |- | 19 ||4,800,000 || 1.6x |- | 20 ||5,600,000 ||1.6x |- | 25 ||6,800,000 ||1.7x |- | 30 ||7,650,000 ||1.7x |- | 35 ||8,500,000 ||1.7x |- | 40 ||10,200,000 ||1.7x |- | 45 ||12,600,000 ||1.8x |- | 50 ||14,400,000 ||1.8x |- | 55 ||16,200,000 ||1.8x |- | 60 ||18,000,000 ||1.8x |- | 65 ||20,900,000 ||1.9x |- | 70 ||22,800,000 ||1.9x |- | 75 ||30,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 80 ||36,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 85 ||42,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 90 ||48,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 95 ||54,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 100 ||60,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 110 ||70,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 120 ||80,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 130 ||105,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 140 ||126,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 150 ||168,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 160 ||220,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 170 ||330,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 180 ||440,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 190 ||690,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 200 ||1,150,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 210 ||1,725,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 220 ||2,400,000,000 ||2.4x |- | 230 ||3,125,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 240 ||3,750,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 250 ||5,000,000,000 ||2.5x |} Huge Raid Boss Will Appear Between (ET): * : April 21th, 12:00 am - April 24th, 12:00 am * Multiple players can press the "Ask for Support" button when facing a Huge Raid boss. Dozens of agents can take on these bosses at once. * Huge Raid Bosses will drop Purple ISO-8 Shards. These shard can be exchanged for various cards and items. Top prizes include [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]], and [Boom Fragment ISO-8|[Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]]. One Shot Daily Raid Boss The one shot daily raid boss can be attacked once every 24 hours, starting from 5:00 am (ET). Every attack will be a 6-RDS strength attack that uses no RDS. Defeat the one shot daily raid boss to receive 10 Norn Crystal and a Level Up ISO-8 Serum. Unsuccessful attempts to defeat the boss will yield a Level Up ISO-8 Serum,and all damage dealt will carry over to the next day. When a one-shot daily raid boss is defeated, an even stronger one will appear the next day. Rewards Personal= !Raid Rating |- |1 - 5 |[the Hero Dracula|[Vlad the Hero Dracula]] (Legendary) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x30 Odin's Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |6 - 30 |[the Hero Dracula|[Vlad the Hero Dracula]] (Legendary) x1 Odin's Decree (UL) x15 Odin's Decree (L) x15 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |31 - 100 |[Family Curse Werewolf by Night (U Rare) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x10 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |101 - 300 |[Family Curse Werewolf by Night (U Rare) x1 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |301 - 999 |[Power Mandarin|[More Power! Mandarin]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Odin's Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |1,001 - 3,000 |[Power Mandarin|[More Power! Mandarin]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |3,001 - 4,999 |[Power Mandarin|[More Power! Mandarin]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |5,001 - 8,000 |[Power Mandarin|[More Power! Mandarin]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |8,001 - 9,999 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | |- |10,001 - 15,000 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |15,001 - 19,999 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |20,001 - 29,999 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |30,001 - 39,999 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |40,001 - 49,999 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |50,001 - 100,000 |[Bound Chaos King|[Soul Bound Chaos King]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | | |- |100,001 - 200,000 |[Bound Chaos King|[Soul Bound Chaos King]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | |- |200,001 - 500,000 |200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, or 50,000th will get an [Curse Werewolf by Night|[Family Curse Werewolf by Night]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Alliance= !Raid Rating |- | 1 - 150 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 1,200,000 |[Power Mandarin|[More Power! Mandarin]] (SS Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151 - 1,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 300,000 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 1,001 - 3,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 270,000 |[Hero Sentry|[Forgotten Hero Sentry]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 3,001 - 7,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 90,000 |[Bound Chaos King|[Soul Bound Chaos King]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 7,001 - 30,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 60,000 |[Bound Chaos King|[Soul Bound Chaos King]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 30,001 - 80,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 30,000 |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= Norn Stone Exchange Standard Reward Set= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Bugle Spider-Man [Daily Bugle Spider-Man]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Blade [Midnight Son Blade]] (S Rare) 1 - [Hunger Lizard [Reptilian Hunger Lizard]] (Rare) 1 - [Devil Dinosaur [Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] (Rare) 1 - [Cloak [Runaway Cloak]](Rare) 1 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 2 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 2 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 2 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 3 - Cosmic Canister 3 - Personal Energy Pack 3 - RDS Bar 10 - } - 2= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Boom ISO-8 [Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Blade [Midnight Son Blade]] (S Rare) 1 - [Hunger Lizard [Reptilian Hunger Lizard]] (Rare) 1 - [Devil Dinosaur [Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] (Rare) 1 - [Cloak [Runaway Cloak]](Rare) 1 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 4 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 4 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 4 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 4 - Cosmic Canister 4 - Personal Energy Pack 4 - Personal Power Pack 1 - RDS Bar 20 - } - 3= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Steps Cloak Dagger [First Steps Cloak & Dagger]](Rare) 1 - [Son Blade [Midnight Son Blade]] (S Rare) 1 - [Hunger Lizard [Reptilian Hunger Lizard]] (Rare) 1 - [Devil Dinosaur [Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] (Rare) 1 - [Cloak [Runaway Cloak]](Rare) 1 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 7 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 7 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 7 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 3 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 7 - Cosmic Canister x3 3 - Cosmic Canister 7 - Personal Energy Pack 7 - Personal Power Pack 2 - RDS Bar 25 - } - 4= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Boom ISO-8 [Boom Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Blade [Midnight Son Blade]] (S Rare) 1 - [Hunger Lizard [Reptilian Hunger Lizard]] (Rare) 1 - [Devil Dinosaur [Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] (Rare) 2 - [Cloak [Runaway Cloak]](Rare) 2 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 10 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 10 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 10 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 5 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 10 - Cosmic Canister x3 5 - Cosmic Canister 10 - Personal Energy Pack 10 - Personal Power Pack 2 - RDS Bar 40 - } - 5= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Killer Gorgon [Stone-cold Killer Gorgon]](S Rare) 1 - [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Blade [Midnight Son Blade]] (S Rare) 1 - [Hunger Lizard [Reptilian Hunger Lizard]] (Rare) 2 - [Devil Dinosaur [Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] (Rare) 2 - [Cloak [Runaway Cloak]](Rare) 2 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 20 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 20 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 20 - Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 1 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 5 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 20 - Cosmic Canister x5 5 - Cosmic Canister 20 - Personal Energy Pack 20 - Personal Power Pack 5 - RDS Bar x3 5 - RDS Bar 50 - } - 6= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Crawler Spider-Man [Wall-Crawler Spider-Man]] (SS Rare) 1 - [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) 3 - [Son Blade [Midnight Son Blade]] (S Rare) 3 - [Hunger Lizard [Reptilian Hunger Lizard]] (Rare) 4 - [Devil Dinosaur [Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] (Rare) 4 - [Cloak [Runaway Cloak]](Rare) 4 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 40 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 40 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 40 - Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 1 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 10 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 40 - Cosmic Canister x5 10 - Cosmic Canister 40 - Personal Energy Pack 40 - Personal Power Pack 10 - RDS Bar x3 10 - RDS Bar 100 - } - Normal= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Cards !Items - [Crawler Spider-Man [Wall-Crawler Spider-Man]] (SS Rare) [Killer Gorgon [Stone-cold Killer Gorgon]] (S Rare) [Bugle Spider-Man [Daily Bugle Spider-Man]] (Rare) [Steps Cloak Dagger [First Steps Cloak & Dagger]] (Rare) [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) Ultimate Card Pack Ticket Level Up ISO-8 Serum Personal Energy Pack Personal Power Pack RDS Bar Rally Points (4,000) (3,000) (2,000) (1,000) (600) Silver (200,000) (100,000) (50,000) (30,000) (10,000) } - Unlimited= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Cards !Items - [Killer Gorgon [Stone-cold Killer Gorgon]] [Bugle Spider-Man [Daily Bugle Spider-Man]] Rally Points (2,000) (1,000) (800) (400) (200) Silver (50,000) (30,000) (20,000) (10,000) (5,000) } }} *Get Norn Chips, Shards, and Crystals by defeating the enemy! *You can exchange Norn Chips, Shards, and Crystals in the Norn Stone exchange for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange Shards in the exchange, the quantities of cards or items in the set will go down by however many you get. *Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. *Once you draw the featured card in the last standard set, you can switch to the normal norn chip and norn shard exchange. *'NOTE' Exchange norn chips to get rewards from either the standard set or the unlimited rewards. *'The *UNLIMITED* rewards will only be redeemed from Norn Chips and not from Norn Shards.' |-| Deluxe Reward Set= *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs.